Hidden thoughts
by Stunstar
Summary: At a get together a certain pair of eyes follow the red haired Russian. And what's with Bryan and a python? [KaiRay, a surprise pairing] Mystery person's p.o.v. [oneshot]


This oneshot is for Mimi Kon's birthday. Happy birthday my rambly friend! (I think you might be able to guess whose p.o.v. this is in.)

To all my readers - Guess whose p.o.v. this is in. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Hidden thoughts_

_By Stunstar_

Love at first sight. The corniest concept ever thought of. Or so I believed a long, long time ago. But it took experience to teach me that it isn't so corny after all, not after I found myself the victim. It was back then during the first world championship that I first saw him and God I just fell! Like that! Not literally of course but you get the idea.

During that time he was part of the enemy as he worked for Biovolt who had this crazy take-over-the-world scheme. But somehow at that precise moment I failed to worry about that part since I was rendered incapable of any thought whatsoever.

I sighed.

Tala Ivanov. That's his name. The name of the very person I am totally crazy about and teetering close to the brink of complete and absolute obsession. Tala, the reason I'm spewing all such romantic nonsense in my head and here I thought I was level-headed to some extent. I shook my head at my own thoughts and then looked around to see if anybody had noticed. They all seem merry in their own world.

We're all here. All of us bladers from the Bladebreakers to the Barthez Battalion, every freakin' one of us except him and his team. I'm getting fidgety waiting for them to show up. But the question is are they even going to show? After all they aren't titled 'the most sociable of the year'.

To pass my time I look around taking a sip of whatever drink that was stuffed into my hands earlier. I grimaced and spat out the awful liquid an instant later and was subjected to loud laughter and looked up to see monkey-boy otherwise known as Daichi and that little imp Kevin.

"You should watch what you drink. We got you good!" Daichi yells then sprints off saying, "let's see how many of the others we can fool" with a grinning Kevin in tow.

Bunch of wise guys.

I got up from my languid posture on the couch to get something to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth. I forgot to ask them what they had put in the drink or maybe I'm better off not knowing. Reaching the table where they had kept all the food I looked around trying to find something to eat. This particular table was devoid of food. I sighed; I guess they forgot to put the 'Tyson was here' plaque. I grabbed an unopened can of soda and downed its contents. Feeling much better I went back to my solitary position on the couch and surveyed the scene.

Daichi and Kevin were currently being chased around after they committed the mistake of adulterating Hilary's drink. That chick can be like a dragon sometimes. Robert was over by the other side reprimanding Johnny for being uncouth, the latter of the two sulking. Oliver was giggling at Enrique's failing attempts to impress some of the girls. The rest of the crowd looked pretty much normal. I couldn't spot Ray or Kai anywhere; I grinned; every since they got together those two couldn't keep their hands off each other, mainly Kai, not that I blame him.

Just then the door opened. Even through all the noise I could hear it as I had fine-tuned my ears to it in hopes of his arrival. Not to sound like a romance fiction but it seemed as though all the noise had stopped as he entered followed by his team. He sauntered past me and I only gaped like an idiot. He paused as though looking around, a slight frown marring his perfect features. I realised he was probably looking for Kai as those are two closer to one another. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time; if he would just look my way I know that it would make my day, no year.

I heard gasps from some people and momentarily removed my gaze from Tala to see that Bryan had sauntered in with a huge black python wound around his neck and was stroking it lazily. Figures, the guy probably gets along better with the snake than with people. But I have to admit it looks way cool especially since the thing is so huge but I don't think I want to have anything to do with it. Actually I would have gone to see it if it weren't for the fact that the python has Bryan for company. And I think I'll be safer in the snake's company than his. Enough about him, where's my Tala? Ah there he is!

Just then Kai and Ray entered the room from the side door which leads to the restroom; I'm trying my best not to think of what they were doing in there especially since both of them are sporting slightly rumpled get-ups. I just content myself in Tala-watching, watching the way his lips move when he's speaking and wondering what they would feel like against mine and currently I'm jealous of that can of soda he's drinking from – I think I need help. I let out a dopey sigh then straightened up when Eddy gave me a strange look.

As I continued to watch him, Ray, who was standing beside him caught my eye. I looked away quickly as I did not want him to come over. Don't get me wrong, I really like the guy but as of now he is the only now who knows about my crush over Tala. He is very intuitive that one and caught onto me during one of the get-togethers when I was drooling over Tala as usual. Ray and I became closer after he found out. Since then we've been fast friends with him constantly prodding me (sometimes literally) to get a move on. I'm just glad that Kai's around to distract him most of the times and when Kai distracts, he distracts – if you get my drift.

From the corner of my eye I can see him saying something to Kai and Tala and and then he started walking towards me a determined gleam in his golden eyes. I also saw Kai glaring at me; that guy is so possessive, it's not like I'm going to eat his kitten. Besides, I think by now everybody is aware that only those who have a suicidal streak to them should try anything other than being friendly with Ray.

The slight movement of the couch tells me that he's taken the liberty of seating himself beside me. I determinedly look away in the other direction even though it's keeping me from my favourite party pass time which is watching Tala of course.

"You don't have do that, I know you know that I'm here." As always there is simply no ignoring Ray and I turn to face him.

"What do you want?" I ask warily. He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Do you have any idea what a complete moron you are?" he asks wearily dropping his voice to a whisper to ensure my privacy. What a sweet guy he is; oh and it is oh so nice of him to put it so bluntly, I of course love to be called a moron and other such synonyms.

He continues before I have a chance to put my sarcastic thoughts into words – "I mean I've watched for every single get together/meeting we have and all you do is stare like some kind of a creepy stalker. I mean come on don't you think it's high time you acted? He's single, so are you and I know for a fact that he is gay so what do you have to lose?"

"Everything!" I declared. "If he rejects me then I'll have nothing. I mean at least now I can stare all I want right? And I even talk to him from time to time."

Ray snorted. "Talk to him? Oh puh-lease, he once asked you to pass the salt when we had a 'bladers lunch meeting. I went through so much trouble to seat you beside one another and you merely stared at him with an idiotic grin on your face. It was only after I kicked you under the table that you came to your senses and then what did you do - ?" He paused for dramatic effect.

"I jumped up and knocked one of the dishes onto your lap with my elbow," I continued for him sullenly.

"Exactly! Though you know, Kai and I had fun the restroom when I went to clean up…" He paused and smiled dreamily while I rolled my eyes.

"You two don't need a reason to pop into any available empty room be it a restroom or a broom closet," I said irritably which snapped him out of his perverted reverie. He frowned for a moment before that mischievous grin made its way across his way.

"Once you and Tala hook up – if ever – we'll see who pops into empty rooms," he remarked almost challengingly, "but of course you'd rather sit here and sigh like the dope you are. I'm surprised at you! I thought you to be a confident and sensible guy."

"It's not all that easy," I mumbled defensively.

"Of course it's not easy," Ray said, "I mean I should know. It took a drunk Kai to admit his feelings for me after which I got the courage to say what I felt. Before that we were both pretty much like you, and now I realise all that worrying before was totally unnecessary which is why I want to you to get a move on."

"So, you are saying that I should get drunk or have Tala get drunk?"

He smacked a hand to his forehead. "Neither of you should get drunk! I'm just telling you to say what you feel before it's too late." Then he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "You're going to do it by tonight. If you don't I'm going to go tell him, got that?"

I stared at him. Geez, when this guy means business, he means business. He is not one to be underestimated and I don't want to be the one to commit that folly.

"Okay, fine," I said in surrender. His previous blazing look vanished and was replaced by one of his sunny smiles in a matter of seconds; he can change from nice-guy to I-mean-business-guy in a snap. Actually that has got me thinking, everybody knows Kai to be the protective, possessive one but I wonder what Ray would do if it were the other way round and someone was after Kai. I don't want to go there, something tells me that person will be in shreds – this guy files his nails. I have the sudden tempting urge to see Kai's back…erm, forget I thought that.

"I think you better go now," I muttered, "Kai's staring daggers at me." And indeed he is; I think there's a hole in my head right now from all that intense staring he's doing.

Ray didn't look too fazed by my statement and played with the end of his hair in a slightly bored fashion. "Let him stare, he just does it as a sort of time pass; he knows that I like my independence. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to run away with you. Oh wait a minute," he paused eyes taking on a twinkle, "maybe you and I should run away together."

I stared at him. I think right about now I'm doing a pretty good imitation of a goldfish. "What?" I'm glad I was able to manage that one word.

He grinned at me in that Cheshire cat manner. "Oh nothing, this party is getting pretty boring and the restrooms here aren't that comfortable – not that restrooms are comfortable in the first place. Just thought I'd get a kick out of seeing Kai in a jealous, possessive rage."

Then he got up and seeing my incredulous expression he laughed, "Relax! I was only kidding. I love the guy and I wouldn't want him to get his blood pressure up over nothing. Besides, I think we'll ditch this party soon to have a little fun of our own. Kai's car has a particularly comfy backseat." He blushed suddenly as his slightly runaway tongue revealed a little too much information. He cleared his throat and looked around while I had the decency to look interested in the ceiling. Suddenly I felt a jerk at my arm.

"Here's your opportunity," Ray said excitedly pulling me from my comfortable position, "Tala just went out, the corridor is probably deserted, go, go, go." And he managed to chivvy me out of the couch and gave me a push in the direction of the door.

I reached the door but cast one last pleading look back but Ray was standing with his arms crossed and jerked his head towards the door telling me to get a move on. With a deep breath I opened the door. The last noise I heard was some people screaming when Bryan let the python loose and then I closed the door.

I saw him standing a little ways away looking out the window. I adjusted my jacket, re-adjusted it and adjusted it yet again before moving towards him. He looked up when I arrived and gave a small smile of recognition. Amongst his team he is the most sociable of all, which was why I got my hopes up a little. I stood next to him and looked out the window as well, adjusting my jacket yet again.

"I think it looks all right."

I stared at him, confused. Noticing the look of confusion on my face he grinned and explained, "I meant your jacket. It looks all right, there seems to be no need for you to keep adjusting it."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Then to my utter surprise he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and stepped back and cocked his head to one side as if to check my reaction. Seeing my pleased yet flabbergasted reaction, he smiled.

"I'm not an idiot. I could see the way you kept staring at me. That was a clue in itself and then Ray managed to supply me with considerable hints and I decided to check it out for myself."

Ray. I have to remember to give him a huge hug, a big box of his favourite chocolates and my ever lasting gratitude. But first things first. Feeling my long-buried self confidence re emerge I grabbed a hold of Tala and kissed him and this time it was anything but chaste. Mmm…he tastes way better than I could ever imagine and he's got one mean skilled tongue. I think we'll have a hard time deciding who's going to be dominant. But I don't care either ways. With one final lick we parted, both of us breathing deeply.

"My car's downstairs, wanna go for a spin before I drop you off at your hotel?" I questioned, my old smirk gracing my lips as I applied my all-American charm on him and twirled the keys of my Jag around my fingers.

"I'd love that…Michael," he replied.

"I'll go get our coats," saying so I all but ran back inside. Jerking the door open I grabbed the coats from the stand but before I decided to pelt out again I looked around for Ray. I caught his eye all the way across the room and gave him a double thumbs-up. He grinned and mimed a mock sigh of relief. I really owe that guy. I sent him my famous two finger flying kiss, which he pretended to catch. I felt a familiar pair of crimson eyes bore holes into my back as I closed the door and rejoined Tala.

We walked leisurely down the corridor and I saw him smile softly from the corner of my eye and grinned to myself. I'm thinking now, maybe I'll take a leaf out of Ray's book and check out how comfy the backseat of my car is…

_The End_

A/N: Hey Mimi, I really hope you liked it. I deviated from my usual to write this cos you told me you liked a TalaMichael pairing.

How many of you guessed whose p.o.v it was? It was just a simple matter of process of elimination. And somehow I can perfectly picture Bryan with a python…it was a random thing; let me know what you guys thought about it.

Please review, I value the opinions of my readers very much.


End file.
